


For Now, the Birds

by Omnicat



Category: Gundam Narrative, Universal Century Gundam
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Post-Canon, Survivor Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 06:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19043410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omnicat/pseuds/Omnicat
Summary: When he closes his eyes, he never knows if he’ll find that miraculous light or just more darkness. That’s why he went to live near a park.





	For Now, the Birds

Starting over is easier said than done. The question of ‘why bother?’ never quite goes away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, tiny-tinier-tiniest but never entirely _gone_ , is a terrible temptation he doesn’t dare speak aloud.

Instead, Jona takes to feeding birds and telling them all about his days – the bad, the okay, and the rare highlights – vacillating wildly between survivor’s guilt and knowing they’d be glad for his freedom.

Bereft and broken young, yes; but not trapped in a gilded cage of fear and remorse, nor cut apart and burned up for strange powers.

Someday. But not yet.


End file.
